Lullaby for a Prince
by FairySinGirl
Summary: Based off the My Little Pony song "Lullaby for a Princess" with Celestia and Luna singing it. This is basically a Thor and Loki version of that song, since it also fits them so well too.
1. Lullaby for a Prince

**Lullaby for a Prince**

 **(The title pretty much says it all. This is based off the MLP song "Lullaby for a Princess" where it has Celestia singing about how she misses her sister Luna, and then there's Luna's reply. And I just that since it also fits two certain brothers, I thought 'Why not make a Thor and Loki parody of it?' And so, without further ado... *drumroll* here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Loki, or the song I'm parodying (Is that even a word? *shrugs* Oh well).)**

* * *

 **Lullaby for a Prince**

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own, the punishment yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll send you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a crown prince who boomed like thunder  
Look out on his kingdom with pride  
He smiled and said, "Surely there is nobody  
So valiant and so well admired as I."

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Sleep god of mischief, goodnight brother mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Loki you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that prince take notice that others  
Did not give his brother his due  
And neither had he loved him as he deserved  
But stood by as his brother's jealousy grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish prince did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most

Sleep god of mischief, goodnight brother mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Loki you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you  
I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be calm tonight  
There upon your throne of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep, sleep, sleep...

* * *

 **And there you have it.** **I hope you all enjoy it.** **Aww, such brotherly love between them.~ I'm gonna cry. Anywayz, read and review. And review if you want Loki's version of Luna's Reply, which is the other part to the song (but it'll be called Loki's Reply).**


	2. Loki's Reply

**And here's Loki's reply. Same as before, it's based off MLP's Lullaby for a Princess with Celestia and Luna. This one is from Luna's reply, which is gonna be called Loki's reply for this fic. And now, Loki has volunteered to do the disclaimer.  
Loki: I recall doing no such thing.  
Mew Sakura: Or would you rather I get Thor to do it?  
Loki: Fine. Mew Sakura does not own us or the song she's using in any way, no matter how much she wishes she did.  
Mew Sakura: Arigato... er, I mean thanks. *sweat-drops* Hehe... Whoops, almost said it in Japanese when you don't even know Japanese. Oh well, moving on. Please enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

 **Lullaby for a Prince: Loki's Reply**

I never should have done this  
Please brother, why can't you just take me back?  
Please!

How my deeds pain me as time stretches long  
How could I have hurt them this way?  
So rest easy now, my punishment's mine  
The weight of my crimes are my own

But into that stillness you brought me your song  
With your voice my company kept  
For your tired eyes and your lullabies  
In exile I pay you my debt

Once did a prince known as a trickster  
Look out on his kingdom and sigh  
Dejected he cried, "Surely there is nobody  
Who loves me, or finds any joy in my tricks."

So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion  
Against those who cared for him most  
He let the Chitauri scepter control those he ruled  
And threatened to conquer all of Midgard

Sleep god of thunder, goodnight brother mine  
Rest now in Asgard's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days  
May my apologies find you this night  
And may my sorrow in kind  
Thor, you loved me much more than I knew  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did his brother do what was demanded  
And gave to the darkness his due  
Breaking the harmony, he saved all of Asgard  
And banished him as a wise ruler must do

Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,  
Duties we always uphold  
May you forgive me that foolishness mine  
And live on with no burden upon your soul

Sleep god of thunder, goodnight brother mine  
Rest now in Asgard's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days  
May my apologies find you this night  
And may my sorrow in kind  
Thor, you loved me much more than I knew  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The space now before us  
Empty and forlorn  
I never imagined  
We'd face them all alone

May these sunless seasons  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you  
I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
There upon that throne above the lights  
And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom  
And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon  
Sleep, sleep, sleep...

* * *

 **Doe a deer, a female deer Ray, a drop of golden sun...  
Loki: Now I think I ought to be concerned...  
Mew Sakura: Meh, it's nothing really. Except that I made cookies earlier and then ate a couple of 'em. So yeah, I'm kinda hyper right now and I just randomly tend to sing random songs.  
Loki: At least it's not that abomination known as poptarts that Thor is obsessed with.  
Mew Sakura: *snickers* I just had an idea for a prank on Thor. Switch his poptarts for toaster strudels. He probably won't notice the difference.  
Loki: *smirks and goes to do just that*  
Mew Sakura: Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. R&R Mew Sakura out. *leaves to go film Loki's prank on Thor***


	3. Lullaby for a Prince (duet version)

**Hey, what's up y'all? I randomly decided to add a duet version just out of** **boredom, and while I was listening to the duet version of the original song. And I just couldn't resist. So yeah, hope ya enjoy it. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Thor and Loki, or the original song. I own zip, zero, zilch of it (unfortunately). This parody, like my first two, is just for your entertainment.**

 **Celestia - Thor**

 **Luna - Loki**

* * *

 **Lullaby for a Prince Duet version  
** (Loki)  
I never should have done this  
Please brother, why can't you just take me back?  
Please!

(Thor)  
Fate has been cruel and order unkind

Thor: How can I have sent you away? / Loki: How could I have hurt them this way?

(Thor)  
The blame was my own

(Loki)  
My punishment's mine

(Thor)  
The harmony's silent today

Thor: But into the stillness I'll send you a song / Loki: But into that stillness you brought me your song

Thor: And I will your company keep / Loki: With your voice my company kept

Thor: Till your tired eyes and my lullabies / Loki: For your tired eyes and your lullabies

Thor: Have carried you softly to sleep / Loki: In exile I pay you my debt

(Thor)  
Once did a crown prince who boomed like thunder  
Look out on his kingdom with pride  
He smiled and said, "Surely there is nobody  
So valiant and so well admired as I."

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Thor: Sleep god of mischief, goodnight brother mine / Loki: Sleep god of thunder, goodnight brother mine

Thor: And rest now in moonlight's embrace / Loki: Rest now in Asgard's embrace

(Thor)  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind

Thor: Loki you're loved so much more than you know / Loki: Thor, you loved me much more than I knew

Thor/Loki: Forgive me for being so blind

(Loki)  
Soon did his brother do what was demanded  
And gave to the darkness his due  
Breaking the harmony, he saved all of Asgard  
And banished him as a wise ruler must do

But such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,  
Duties we always uphold  
May you forgive me that foolishness mine  
And live on with no burden upon your soul

Thor: Sleep god of mischief, goodnight brother mine / Loki: Sleep god of thunder, goodnight brother mine

Thor: And rest now in moonlight's embrace / Loki: Rest now in Asgard's embrace

(Loki)  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days  
May my apologies find you this night

Thor: And carry my sorrow in kind / Loki: And may my sorrow in kind

Thor: Loki you're loved so much more than you know / Loki: Thor, you loved me much more than I knew

Thor/Loki: May troubles be far from your mind. And forgive me for being so blind

(Thor)  
The years now before us

(Loki)  
Empty and forlorn

Thor: I never imagined I'd face them on my own / Loki: I never imagined we'd face them all alone

(Loki)  
May these sunless seasons

(Thor)  
Swiftly pass, I pray

Thor/Loki: I love you, I miss you, all these miles away

(Loki)  
May all your dreams be sweet tonight

(Thor)  
There upon your throne of moonlight

(Loki)  
And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom

Thor: And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there / Loki: And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon

Thor/Loki: Sleep, sleep, sleep...

* * *

 **Thor: Seriously? A duet version?  
Mew Sakura: Got a problem with it, Thunderman?! (Lol! Get it? Kinda like Slenderman, only 'Thunder'man? ^_^) Why are you here anyway? Where's Loki?  
Loki: Right here. And I actually thought you did pretty well on this one.  
Mew Sakura: Aww thanks, Loki!~ Have a cookie. They're freshly made, straight from the oven.  
Loki: *takes cookie* And you have cookie dough ice cream too, right?  
Mew Sakura: Yup! *hands Loki a bowl of cookie dough ice cream*  
Thor: *sighs* So you were the one who got him addicted to ice cream? I should have known.  
Loki: At least it's better than poptarts.  
Mew Sakura: Boys, play nice. Don't make me have to separate you two.  
Loki: *snickers* Yes, mother.  
Mew Sakura: Smart mouth. But I suppose I could only imagine Frigga saying something similar to that. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this duet version of Lullaby for a Prince. (Hmmm... And mentioning ice cream just gave me a new one-shot idea. *cackles evilly*)  
Thor: I think you've spending way too much time with Loki.  
Mew Sakura: Yeah, so? Anyway, this conversation is over now until the next time I end up doing another one-shot. Until then, Mew Sakura out.**


End file.
